


forever

by misacherry



Category: DCU
Genre: Boyfriends, Clark to the rescue!, Domestic Boyfriends, Dreams and Nightmares, Established Relationship, M/M, for once it’s not sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misacherry/pseuds/misacherry
Summary: Nightmares just can’t seem to leave him alone.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	forever

Bruce jolted awake with sweat dripping down his forehead and back. His heart was beating so loudly he was sure his parents could’ve heard him from up there. Nightmares just can’t seem to leave him alone. Not even when Clark’s right beside him, sleeping with an unguarded smile on his face. 

He tried not to disturb his resting boyfriend. A few hours ago, Clark was at the Manor’s front gates about to pass out. Bruce gently got off the bed and tip-toed his way to the bathroom.

“Mhm, where ya goin’?”

“The toilet, go back to sleep Clark.”

“Bad dreams again?”

Bruce stood there startled, in between his bed and the wooden door. He didn’t know that Clark knew about his reoccurring night terrors. He wasn’t sure what to say. Clark always managed to put him off rhythm somehow.

“Come here. The bed’s more comfortable than the bathtub.”

“I wasn’t planning on-“

“Yeah you totally were.”

“I wasn’t. Instead, I was actually going to use the toilet and wash my face. Then, I’ll-”

Bruce unconsciously folded his arms. Clark Kent, part-time busybody journalist and full-time super-know-it-all-hero. Sure did live up to his name.

“You’ll go downstairs and make yourself an unhealthy amount of coffee, then you’ll stress yourself out with a bunch of complicated paperwork plus endless CCTV footage.”

“Distract is the more preferable word.”

“Oh Bruce, wouldn’t you prefer to be cuddled up against your warm-pack of a boyfriend?”

“More like scorching hot.”

“I like where this conversation is going.”

Clark wiggled his eyebrows in the darkness of Bruce’s master bedroom. He could see Clark’s lips puckering up, ready to attack. He felt his own lips twitching in amusement.

“Just come here B.”

“Okay.”

Bruce lifted up the silk-woven blankets and got in the bed. Clark wasted no time snuggling up next to his lover. His arm and leg circled around Bruce’s toned body, hugging him in a slight embrace.

“I don’t think they’ll ever go away.”

“Hmm why so?”

“As long as I’m alive, either being Bruce Wayne or the Batman, the bad dreams will stay. They always will.”

“We’ll get through it together. I’ll make sure when you wake up everyday that you’ll realise that it was all just a dream. I won’t let those demons get to you. And hey look, I’m staying too.”

“Clark-“

Suddenly he could hear the man beside him snoring quite soundly. _What good timing._ Bruce could only manage a smile.

“Thank you.”

With that said, he ran his fingers through Clark’s tousled hair. Bruce then leaned in and planted a light kiss on his forehead. He traced gently across Clark’s cheek as he too, slowly drifted off.

* * *

He dreamt of something blue that night. The kind of blue that paints the sky when spring comes. The blue that flows along the shallow part of the sea. A familiar kind of blue. 

A kind of blue he hopes lasts forever.

**Author's Note:**

> yes i hate myself poor brucie always being the sad one, i hate it here!!!


End file.
